A hysterectomy is the removal of a woman's uterus. Reasons for a hysterectomy may include medical issues including uterine fibroids, uterine prolapse, cancer of the uterus, cervix, or ovaries, endometriosis, abnormal vaginal bleeding, chronic pelvic pain, and adenomyosis. Hysterectomies have been made safer and less intrusive by the development of the laparoscopic hysterectomy. In this surgery, a tube with a lighted camera, and surgical tools are inserted through cuts in the belly. The surgeon operates, monitoring the procedure through video. This enables smaller incisions to be made, and provides for a less invasive surgery with a shorter recovery time. However, this operating method does have some associated problems. For one, the trans-vaginal removal of the uterus may not be possible depending on the relative sizes of the patient's uterus and vaginal introits. In these cases, surgeons have sometimes opted to use a morcellator to mince the organs before removal. However, use of power morcellators has been linked to the spread of sarcoma. Accordingly, the Food and Drug Administration has officially discouraged the use of the laparoscopic power morcellators in hysterectomies. Some methods have been developed to increase the safety of morcellator use, including patented technologies for bags which enclose the uterus. But these methods leave much to be desired. An ideal method would be to somehow reduce the size of the uterus in cases to make it removable trans-vaginally without morcellation.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to put forth a device which encloses and compresses the uterus, ovaries, and fallopian tubes, permitting their removal through the vagina following a laparoscopic hysterectomy. The present invention includes a compaction mechanism that is terminally connected to a suction tubing. The compaction mechanism includes an expandable isolation chamber that can be toggled between a closed configuration and an open configuration via an actuation mechanism. In the closed configuration, the expandable isolation chamber is small enough to fit into the vaginal introits of average or smaller than average dimension. When in the open configuration, the expandable isolation chamber is able to surround a uterus, ovaries, and fallopian tubes of average or larger than average dimension. The suction tubing allows fluid and particulate matter to be removed as the uterus is compacted within the expandable isolation chamber.